Demon Slayer
Beschrijving Details kan de schade verlagen in het laatste gevecht. |quests= Geen |items = Aanbevolen: * Melee armour * Food (aanbevolen, zelfs als je een hoog combat level hebt!) |kills = * 10 Skeletons (level 2) * 9 Zamorak Monks (level 2) * Delrith (level 15, moet met melee) }} Demonology Praat met Gypsy in de tent in Varrock's main square, that is in the middle of varrock square. Hij vertelt je dat hij een volgeling van Zamorak, Denath genaamd, in de gaten houdt en dat hij een oud boek van demonology heeft gestolen van het Edgeville Monastery. Dit boek is eeuwen geleden gebruikt om een sterke demon, Delrith, terug te verbannen naar zijn eigen dimensie. Met dit boek is het voor hem ook mogelijk om terug te keren. Terwijl Grüfeld Denath opspoort om het ritueel te stoppen, vraagt hij aan jou om het zwaard te halen dat Delrith kan doden - Silverlight - als backup plan. Het zwaard bevindt zich in de crypte onder de kerk, waar het wordt bewaakt door zijn vorige eigenaars, de erfgenamen van de Bach familie. De Silverlight Taken Nadat je met Grüfeld hebt gesproken, moet je naar beneden klimmen via de trapdoor in het noordoostelijke deel van de kerk. Loop een beetje verder en je zal drie geesten zien. Spreek met een van de geesten (maakt niet uit welke) over de Silverlight. Ze zullen je zeggen dat je drie opdrachten moet uitvoeren om te bewijzen dat jij het verdient om de Silverlight te hanteren. Het volgende kan worden gedaan in elke volgorde. Mind De Spirit of the Mind in de oostelijke kamer test of je de concentratie hebt voor de taak. Je moet een paar makkelijke vragen beantwoorden: #'Why are you in this place?' - I seek the Silverlight. #'And what is Silverlight?' - A sword that slays demons. #'Why do you require a sword that slays demons?' - A powerful demon threatens Varrock. #'Who is this demon?' - Delrith #'And who sends you to claim Silverlight and fight Delrith?' - Grüfeld Bach Als je de vragen goed beantwoord hebt, gaat de geest terug naar de middelste kamer. Faith In de noordelijke kamer moet je lopen op een onzichtbaar pad, begeleid door de Spirit of Faith. Terwijl je dit doet, moet je maar één stap per keer nemen en de geest zegt je welke route je op moet. Als je verkeerd loopt, en van het pad afvalt, lijkt het dat je doodgaat, maar je respawnt bij het startgebied van de opdracht. Wanneer je bij de andere kant bent gekomen, kan je teruglopen over de kloof. Je zal geen bepaalde route moeten volgen op je terugweg, want je zal overal kunnen lopen. De geest zal vervolgens naar de middelste kamer gaan. Body Ga de westelijke kamer in en praat met de Spirit of the Body. die wilt je lichaam testen om te kijken of je de Silverlight kan dragen. Hij vraagt je om 10 stapeltjes botten op te ruimen. De botten zullen echter veranderen in skeletten die je moet doden. Ze gebruiken ranged, allemaal tegelijk en hitten maximaal 1. Je kan de pilaren gebruiken om je te verstoppen voor de aanvallen. Als de skeletten zijn verslagen, zal de geest terug teleporteren naar de hoofdkamer en is blij met het resultaat. Voor Varrock! Nadat je de proeven hebt gedaan, moet je nog een keer met de spirits praten. Ze feliciteren je en halen de barrière rond het zwaard weg, zodat je de Silverlight kan pakken. Nadat je de Silverlight hebt, moet je teruggaan naar Grüfeld Bach. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij Denath heeft gevonden: de tovenaar is momenteel in de kerk van Zamorak, die zich in het zuidoostelijke deel van Varrock bevindt, vlak bij de rune winkel. Ga naar de kerk en klim naar beneden via de trap bij de westelijke muur. Je moet nu een paar Zamorakian monks bevechten om in het midden te komen. Als je ze gedood hebt in de kamer, zal de barrière weggaan, waardoor je in de volgende kamer kan komen. Delrith Wanneer je door de laatste barrière komt, zal een cutscene afspelen waarin je Denath tegenkomt. Je zult een demonboek vinden met een vreemd Zamorakiaans symbool. Hij plaagt Grüfeld omdat die hem niet kan stoppen, beeïndigt het ritueel en teleporteert weg. Delrith verschijnt op het punt waar het boek is verbrand, klaar om de stad te vernietigen. Darklight is beter dan Silverlight in het gevecht. Het zwaard kan teruggehaald worden als je het hebt opgehangen bij je player-owned house. Als de demon "Prepare to be incinerated!" schreeuwt, zal hij zijn magische aanval gebruiken; dan zal Grüfeld een beschermend schild om zich heen creëren, waarmee hij je beschermt tegen alle, of toch een deel van de schade. Elke daaropvolgende aanval zal dan voor een deel worden tegengehouden, zolang je in het schild staat. Als je dit niet doet, zal hij je lifepoints naar 1 verlagen. Let op! Als jij en Delrith in het schild zitten, als hij zijn incineration blast geburikt zal je 1000 life-points verliezen. Als je niet op let en Delrith gaat zijn incineration blast afvuren, gebruik snel Protect From Magic om je te beschremen. De demon kan ALLEEN worden bevochten met het Silverlight (of Darklight als je Shadow of the Storm al hebt gedaan en je de remake van deze quest wilt doen). Een off-hand weapon KAN worden gebruikt worden als genadeklap als je de Silverlight/Darklight in het main-hand slot draagt. Als je doodgaat en de Silverlight kwijtraakt terwijl je Delrith bevecht, moet je met Grüfeld Bach praten bij de Varrock kerk om het terug te krijgen. Als Delrith dood is, stort het gebouw in en teleporteert Grüfeld je terug naar de Saradomin kerk. Praat met Grüfeld om de quest af te maken. Gefeliciteerd, quest voltooid! Reward *3 Quest Points. *3 Xp lamps die 100 exp geven voor elke gekozen combat skill behalve voor Summoning en Prayer. *Het Silverlight zwaard. Als je hem kwijt bent kan je een nieuwe krijgen van Grüfeld Bach. Je kan het verkopen aan de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village voor 80 coins. Het zwaard kan worden gehouden en is extra sterk tegen demon-achtige monsters. *Als je members bent kun je met Historian Minas praten, in het Varrock Museum voor 5 Kudos. *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune Vereiste voor Het voltooien van Demon Slayer is nodig voor het volgende: *''Defender of Varrock'' *''Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage'' *''Shadow of the Storm'' Culturele verwijzingen *De Trial of Faith lijkt op de laatste opdracht van de Holy Grail in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, waar Indiana over een kloof moet lopen om zijn geloof te bewijzen. Weetjes *De Spirit of the Mind heeft vele antwoorden die als 'persoonlijk' (en waar) kunnen worden gezien (Silverlight als een muzikaal gezelschap en dat de speler het eigenlijk leuk vind om in de catacombs te zijn), maar dit zijn dan niet de goede antwoorden. *Als je de Silverlight hebt vernietigd als gratis speler die Shadow of the Storm had gedaan, werd de quest onmogelijk te doen omdat je de Darklight kreeg, die niet kan worden gebruikt op free werelden. Dit was opgelost doordat Bach nu altijd beide zwaarden geeft. *Omdat de quest hergemaakt is, is de nieuwe quest nodig voor spelers die de vervolgquesten willen doen. *Bach zal ook zeggen dat je er rechtvaardig uitziet als je full Zamorak kleren/armour draagt. *Aan het begin van de quest zegt Bach: 'Listen very carefully, I will say this only once' (Luister heel goed, ik zeg dit maar een keer) een zin wat werd gebruikt in de 'Allo 'Allo! van 1980. *Het is mogelijk om 2 Silverlights te hebben als je de Silverlight hebt van de oorspronkelijke quest en de Silverlight van de 3 opdrachten. en:Demon Slayer bg:Demon Slayer de:Der Dämonentöter fi:Demon Slayer no:Demon Slayer es:Demon Slayer Categorie: Quests Categorie:Zeer makkelijke Quest